A Collection of Random Songs
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: A series of oneshots based on random songs. Chapter 3: TezukaOC Just stand up
1. ShiraishiOc Two Stars

**Disclaimer: I don't PRince of tennis or the song. In fact, i don't own anything...**

**IMPORTANT! This story is a set of One shots that are based of a song that a randomly get from my Ipod and a character that i randomly choose!**

* * *

ShiraishiOC

_Two Stars_ by Meaghan Martin

* * *

"Shiraishi-buchou, can I ask you a question?" Kenya asked as the captain called practice to an end for the day.

"You just did," Shiraishi retorted.

"Not that!" Kenya twitched. "When was the last time you took Saeki-san out for a date?"

"I don't know. It wasn't recently," the captain recalled after thinking for a moment.

"You idiot!" Kenya yelled. "Yuushi said that if you don't take your girlfriend out regularly she'll think you're losing interest! That's not good!"

"You're over reacting," Shiraishi rolled his eyes. "Stephanie isn't the type to think stuff like that."

"Oh yeah? Didn't she believe Kintarou when he said that your arm was 'poisoned'?" Kenya raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see the connection," Shiraishi countered. "But, she does jump to conclusions a lot… oh no, this can't be good! Thanks Kenya, see you later!" With a quick wave, the boy hastily stumbled off, deep in thought.

"That idiot doesn't know how to keep a girl even if someone shoved _Keeping a Girl for Dummies_ in his face," Kenya shook his head as he watched his best friends all but run off.

* * *

"Shishi-kun! That was so much fun!" Stephanie smiled at her boyfriend.

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted to make up for not being able to see you lately," Shiraishi smiled back warmly. After what Kenya had said, he had quickly called her and asked her out to a date.

"Yeah, it's been so long since our last date," Stephanie paused in thought. A small frown formed on her lips.

"What's wrong?" His heart almost skipped a beat.

"I've been thinking and I think it's best if we don't see each other for a while," Stephanie stated, looking down.

"But, Steph---" Shiraishi tried but she interrupted him.

"You have to get your team ready for Nationals and I have to practice, too," Stephanie continued, not allowing him to speak. "I think this way we'll be able to focus on our tennis and get stronger. It won't be any different from now since we basically haven't talked to each other for a month before this."

"I'm sorry," Shiraishi said quite desperately. "I don't want us to break up. I promise I'll put you first."

"No, Shiraishi," Stephanie objected confidently. "You have to lead your team to victory. And I have to win my doubles match with my sister. Look, it's just temporary. We can get back together right after nationals."

"So you're not really breaking up," Shiraishi slowly repeated, relieved.

"Of course not," Stephanie grinned.

"Okay, then, whatever you want, I'll agree to. But I have two conditions: first, we make up the night before nationals and second, you have to come watch my matches."

Stephanie smiled happily. "Of course, but you have to come watch my match, too!"

"Deal," Shiraishi mumbled softly, hugging the girl. "Goodbye for now, Steph."

_**We can shine like the sun if we believe that two stars are brighter than one…**_

**

* * *

**

**Sorry about ShiraishiOCness...couldn't be helped! **

**So, please review! Tell me what you think!**


	2. SengokuOc Love Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or the song!**

**Next oneshot, yeah!**

* * *

SengokuOC

_Love Story_ by Taylor Swift

* * *

"Stay away from him, Leslie. I'm telling you he's bad news," Mai warned, reclining on her bed.

"Who's bad news?" The blonde asked absentmindedly as she pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail.

"You know who I'm talking about. That playboy from Yamabuki," Mai replied in all seriousness.

"You don't even know him," Leslie retorted angrily before storming out of the room.

* * *

"You can't go out with that girl," Momo stated exasperated.

"Why not?" Sengoku asked.

"Because she's part of Rikkaidai! That's why!" Momo yelled.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Sengoku demanded.

"Remember what the Kirihara guy did to Tachibana?" Momo asked angrily. "That school is all bad news!"

"Dude, you don't even know her!" Sengoku retorted crossly. With that said, the red head stomped off angrily.

* * *

_Stupid Mai and her stupid character judges. _Leslie thought angrily as she stormed down the side walk without looking where she was going. This lead to her ultimate doom of bumping into someone. The blonde anticipated the pain of falling on the ground but fortunately for her, she never felt it. Opening her blue eyes, she smiled at the red head who had caught her. "Thanks."

"No problem," Sengoku smiled back. "Where were you going?"

"Somewhere where I could be alone, away from others," Leslie mumbled as she remembered the conversation she had with her friend earlier.

"I know somewhere where you could go," Sengoku mused. "But you won't be alone."

"I don't mind, as long as it's you that's with me," Leslie replied with a delighted smile.

_**And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we could be alone…**_

That was really short...

Who do you want to see next?

* * *


	3. TezukaOc Just Stand Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or the song.**

**Okay, before we start the story, i just want to say that this is my first time thinking up a Tezuka story. **

**Now, to the story, enjoy!**

* * *

TezukaOC

**Just Stand Up** (Too many artists to list)

* * *

Tezuka sighed deeply as he watched the rain pour down through the lobby window. It was days like this when the pain of his shoulder worsened. Or so he thought that that was the pain. He would never admit that the real pain came from the loneliness and from the thought that he would never be able to compete on a tennis court ever again. The calm, stoic boy was beginning to doubt a full recovering. Slowly, he was losing all hope.

"Don't lose it." Tezuka turned around to gaze at a dirty-blonde girl. Without saying anything, the boy gave her a questioning glance. At the same time, he was examining her carefully. Her eyes were swollen and puffy. It seemed like she had been crying only recently.

"Your hope. Don't lose your hope," she repeated as she wiped a tear. "If you lose it, then you'll die."

As Tezuka absorbed her words, she quickly turned around and ran away. He stood there speechless, staring at the spot where she had just stood, pondering the meaning of her words.

* * *

Days after the mystery encounter with the girl, Tezuka found out why she had been there in the first place. The head nurse told him that she had been at the rehabilitation/hospital center to visit her grandmother whom she apparently was very close to. The elder woman had recently been involved in a car accident and had been in severe condition. The chance of her recovering was very high but the old lady had lost the will to live during all the operations and allowed herself die.

After deciphering the strange girl's wise words, Tezuka decided that she was completely correct and that he had no choice but to listen to the girl who knew about it from experience. The hope that he would once again be the victor on the courts was restored.

Now, his heart that had held the doubt of his recovery was telling him to not give up. This helped get through his days with more joy and happiness than before.

And sure enough, he was able to get back onto the court and dominate. He even made it back just in time for Nationals and led his team to victory.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student. Please help welcome Fedorov Marie." Tezuka lifted his eyes and found himself staring at the girl who had given him that piece of advice that had saved him two years ago.

As he continued his gaze on her, her gaze fell on him and their eyes met. They stared into one another's eyes for a moment that was only broken when the teacher directed Marie to her seat.

_After class…_

"We're meeting the others on the roof today," Fuji stated as he and Tezuka exited the room to go to lunch.

"You go ahead, I have to do something," Tezuka replied before walking in the opposite directed of his best friend.

His eyes scanned his surroundings as he walked in search for the dirty blonde colored haired girl. They finally rested on a figure who was reading under a tree.

"Excuse me," he called as he approached her. Her eyes raised and widened slightly in surprised. "Fedorov-san, I would like to talk to you---" Tezuka continued before he was cut off.

"Please, call me Marie, I'm not used to being called by my last name since I've lived in Russia for most of my life," Marie said with a smile as she closed her book and set it aside.

Tezuka nodded. "Marie-san, thank you for saving me. Because of your words I was able to step once more on a tennis court instead of wallowing in my own grief."

There was a tear in her eye as she remembered their first meeting and the events before it. "I'm just glad you didn't give up on yourself."She smiled weakly as Tezuka pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," he whispered softly through the hug.

* * *

When Marie had told him about her illness, Tezuka felt like his whole world had collapsed. She was everything to him and now there was high possibility that she might be gone forever.

The stoic boy entered the hospital room, holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers: daisies. His eyes softened as he saw her staring out the window with vain hopes of being out there herself. Tears were welled up in her eyes.

He gently put his arms around her and whispered softly, "Don't give up hope. If you do, you'll die."

_**But the heart keeps telling you don't give up.**_

**Sorry if Tezuka's out of character! **

**What did you think? PLease review!**

* * *


End file.
